


Welcome to My Hell

by This Is My Hell (Anya_Romanova)



Category: Captain America: Winter Soldier
Genre: Don't want to add anymore tags, it'll spoil the story, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/This%20Is%20My%20Hell
Summary: Welcome to Bucky's personal hell.If you dislike violence and other stuff, please steer clear of this story.Sorry. Not Sorry.





	Welcome to My Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Have absolutely NO idea where this is going... but if you liked and enjoyed please comment.

_“Bucky, no!”_

Cold.

Falling.

Blackness.

A cold so cold it felt hot coursed through my body. My eyes snaped open only for me to squeeze them shut again against the blindingly bright light. _Hell. _I thought _I must be in hell._ Then my mind moved away from that explanation as last I checked hell hadn’t frozen over.

I slowly opened my eyes again letting them adjust slowly to the brightness. Above me, looming high into the sky above, so high I couldn’t see the top, was a cliff. I must’ve fallen off it even though I had no memory of it, except for Steve’s scream ringing in my ears.

At my feet, gushed a river, the water tugged at my pant legs as if it wanted to drag me back in. Had I been in it in the first place?

My memory was in fragments. Although I judged that to be the least of my worries at the moment. I attempted to sit up, but collapsed as a fiery agony shot up left arm and up my neck.

Gasping for breath trying to breathe through the agony I craned my head trying to see what had caused me so much pain.

I really shouldn’t have.

From about the elbow down, my entire left arm was missing. It looked red and raw but thankfully, the bleeding had stopped, courtesy of the icy cold around me.

I took a deep breath and used my right arm to brace myself and I again tried to push myself to my feet and although my ribs screamed in protest I stood. Swaying unsteadily, I braced myself against the base of the cliff and fought off waves of dizziness. I had to get out of this canyon. Maybe then I could find some American troops to help me.

I set off slowly, too slowly for my taste, and followed the river as it cut a wide path through the canyon. About after a half a mile of walking, I glanced up, gauged the position of the sun, and realized I was heading south. Not the direction I wanted to be heading. South led deeper into enemy territory.

I sighed and leaned against a tree trying to recover some of my strength so I could turn around to head north. However, my body had other ideas and I was hit by wave after wave of agonizing pain. I sank to my knees with a groan and wished that the fall had killed me.

Why and how had I survived that fall? No human being I knew could survive a fall off a several foot high cliff and a plunge into an icy river at the bottom of said cliff.

Before I could even try to figure out why and how a stabbing, fiery pain shot through what was left of my arm. The pain was so great I blacked out completely.

When I came to again it was dark out and I heard the sound of boots, but I couldn’t tell if they belonged to Americans or to Nazis. Unfortunately I couldn’t stop the groan of pain that escaped my lips.

“(Did you hear that?)” The rough German tones reached my ears and my next groan was one of disappointment.

“(Yeah I heard that. Sounded like an injured man.)” German Soldier 2 said.

“(Probably one of ours.)” German Soldier 1 replied, I heard them come closer, and then a flashlight beam smacked me dead center in the face.

“(Guess you were mistaken.)” German Soldier 2 said with a chuckle.

I heard one move forward and then he knelt down beside me. (Hey, isn’t this that one American Soldier that Zola had?)” He asked

Great, just my luck. These guys worked for Hydra.

“(It is. Well, let’s get him to the base. Zola will be pleased to have him back. He was disappointed when he lost this one.)” German Sold – er… Hydra agent 1 said.

One of them grabbed me by the back of my jacket and began pulling me along. It was pure agony. And it wasn’t long before I blacked out again.


End file.
